tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance/H
Hailer A Hailer is a piece of communications technology. Hailers can be used to tune to specific frequencies, allow for private chat and can pick up radio signals. Some can also digitally record and scan. Hailers can store names, photos and frequencies of other hailers and their owners for quick communication. The Hailer can also be used as a timer. The Earth Military Coalition used a specialized, high-capacity wire. Haint Haint is a derogatory racial slur which refers to people of the Castithan race. It is spoken mostly be humans, particularly Rafe McCawley, who has referred to Datak Tarr and his son, Alak Tarr by this name on more than one occasion. Bounty hunter Eddie Braddock also used the term to describe weapons manufacturer Pol Madis, who had been arrested after setting off an explosion in the town thoroughfare. Following Datak Tarr's successful bid at becoming the new mayor of Defiance, Colonel Galen Marsh of the Earth Republic called him an "uppity little haint". Hak Hak was a human male and an associate of Rafe McCawley. He was likely one of Rafe's employees at the McCawley Mines. Hak attended Rafe as part of a preemptive lynching party when he stormed into the NeedWant to accost Alak Tarr for the death of his son, Luke. Joshua Nolan intervened and Rafe told Hak to get rid of him. Before Hak could make a move however, Nolan's daughter, Irisa Nyira, put a knife to his throat. Nolan intimidated him by telling him that Irisa was very good with sharp weapons. Even his broken teeth would do in a pinch. When Rafe tried to shoot Alak, Hak moved in to help. Irisa pinned his hand to the table with her knife. Hap It is believed that Hap was a miner who worked at the McCawley Mines. After the mines collapsed following the activation of the Ark Brain, many miners were put out of work as their equipment could no longer get to the highly-valued Gulanite. Seven months later, Hap and some of his friends donned masks and attempted to hold up the NeedWant. He held a gun at Amanda Rosewater, demanding her to open up the vault and hand him the scrip. Amanda recognized him under the mask and distracted him long enough for Lawkeeper Jessica Rainer to come up behind him and incapacitate him. While Hap was dealing with Rainer, Amanda drew her weapon and shot out his knees. She later admitted that she was actually aiming for his leg. Heath Hellbugs Hollows Hot Shtako Hot Shtako was the name of a young human from Defiance who saw himself as something of a daredevil. When a Razor rain storm came over the town, the man dared to venture out into it wearing rudimentary pieces of equipment as armor padding. The storm of shrapnel likely would have killed him had Deputy Tommy LaSalle not pushed him out of harm's way. Hunter Bell Hunter Bell was the original owner of the NeedWant. He gave Kenya Rosewater her first job upon her arrival in Defiance and eventually married her. Hunter was a surly and belligerent man who was abusive to his wife, and did not look fondly upon the other races living in Defiance, in particular, Castithans. Hunter uncovered the truth about Mayor Nicolette Riordon being a member of the Indogene race. With the help of Meh Yewll, Riordon murdered Hunter and concealed his body inside of a false wall in the back of the NeedWant. Jered Kikema - a witness to the event, assisted them as well. Seven years later, in 2046, a fight between Alak Tarr and some young Castithans broke away a portion of the wall, revealing Hunter Bell's corpse. Chief Lawkeeper Joshua Nolan and his deputy, Tommy LaSalle (who knew Hunter) investigated the crime. Hyatt Mirch